Girls Krieg Rise
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: [WARNING: this is a Leap Day project. I am going to see how this one will go. Happy Leap Day, or the February 29! Plus, it will include Das Finale 2 characters etc., so please be patient.]


**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Hello, for some of you, I was that guy who made fantasy AUs out of the Girls und Panzer series. Well, now that the Das Finale Part 2 is now finally released, and that today is Leap Day (February 29), I decided that...**

**Why not make a brand-new story in honor of that?**

**Well, let's just say that my first attempt at returning to story writing was not my cleanest return, but I will do with what I have.**

* * *

**Hence...BIG DISCLAIMER:**

**I will first do one chapter, and publish it in 30 MINUTES or so. And I will see how it will go...**

**It will start out as "Chapter ?," in order to show that it is my first attempt.**

**So then, ahem! Let us begin:**

* * *

**Girls Krieg Rise**

**By SeekerMeeker**

* * *

**Chapter ?: The Stranger Ones**

"This is the Global Network News! World War III has officially begun!"

"Russia has been mustering up its forces for the past decade, and has declared war!"

"Nations in Europe have a fallout with each other, as Belgium struggles to remain in control."

"Ukraine is struggling to keep Europe out."

"Turkey has begun its own conquest, invading Syria and Iraq outright.

"Israel is under attack by over 20 nations, from Saudi Arabia and Iran to nations as far away as Indonesia and even the US!"

"US bases around the world are being attacked by multiple attacks! Terrorists are bombing them en masse. It appears to be one coordinated strike, never before seen since 9/11!"

"A new disease ravages the African landscape, decimating entire lands! It is believed to be a strain of the COVID-19 that originally started in China!"

"India and China are now fighting over Tibet."

"Korea and Japan are feuding over control of waters."

"China is now outright attacking Malaysia, Vietnam, and even the Philippines."

"Race riots rock the US, causing major shutdowns and even blackouts!"

* * *

"And all that happened," a girl spoke. "Until we came."

A tall, robust girl watched the TV screens, blaring out all kinds of news that occurred months ago. For some reason, the screens continued to blare them, despite the world being as it was.

Indeed, the TV screens were somehow still on, despite having cracks in the screens and all. Even the window that covered televisions had cracks and holes, caused by looters and rioters.

The girl looked out-of-place, as the top of her head almost touched the ceiling of the window. Her short, light brown hair contrasted with a single braid, which stretched down from her back, almost touching the sidewalk.

Around her, shells of old buildings remained, skeletons of steel blocks jutting out like broken bones. Weeds of vines, grasses, and herbs dotted the grounds, and a few trees even managed to grow from within the buildings.

"Hmm," the girl mused, watching the screens.

Ring-ring-ring!"

"Hai," the girl spoke sweetly, leaning her head deliberately away from her watch, which looked a little futuristic.

"Miporin!" a voice screamed. "Where are you? We are ready to go!"

"Coming!" the girl replied. "I am scouting this area here."

"But there is nothing here!" another voice groaned. "Nishizumi-dono, I know that you are here to remember the horrors of war and all, but we are immune to such."

"It's good to remember that we were Humans," the girl replied. "I am still afraid of forgetting my original self."

"You are still Miho Nishizumi," a lazy voice grunted. "Our Miho, still the same."

She smiled.

"Nishizumi-san," another voice spoke, sounding like a lady. "We are ready to fire on order. This area here is a training ground, which the US forces have allowed us to use. I am surprised that a few amenities, such as the TV screens, are still working."

"It is to give the feel of a war-torn city," Miho replied. "The US forces, and other forces of the world, are still wary of us."

"They are watching every step," the girl called Miho "Miporin" whispered. "And you know it too."

"Can't you girls trust them?" Miho asked. "Saori-san, Hana-san, Yukari-san, and Mako-san?"

"You are the only one whom they refuse to spy on for some reason," Saori groaned. "Remember last time? They put a spy camera in my shower! Perverts!"

"They only allow females to watch you," Miho said.

"I also saw them watching us," Hana said, sighing. "I wish that they would leave us alone."

"And they rummaged through my military gear!" Yukari groaned. "I thought I was NOT going to be targeted or something!"

"And they kept waking me up," Mako spoke as she yawned.

"They stopped that days ago," Miho said. "But unfortunately, you are right. Nobody here trusts us, not just because we are on US soil 'semi-illegally.' Plus, we have some of their best weapons on our side."

"And it does not help," said Yukari. "That we are...not really Humans."

The five girls all sighed.

"But let's focus on the positive," Miho said. "I am here to help you all."

"You are the only one on our organization," Saori said. "Who has their full trust for some reason."

"I don't know why," Miho said. "But I am glad to use it, because without me, you all would be...aliens or something worse."

"We are aliens here," Mako remarked. "We don't belong here; remember that we ended up here for some reason?"

"That felt like years ago," Hana said.

"You even a decade ago," Saori corrected her.

"What happened again?" Hana asked.

The others stared at her. Miho giggled.

"Let me explain," Miho said. "Remember my words?"

"Huh?"

"Rise together and shine," she spoke. "Panzer vor."

* * *

**Alright, I LEAPED into a new story!**

**The part that you all read is the "rushed story project" for the Leap Day today.**

**Now, soon you all will read the proper version.**

**Let me know how you all think.**

**I am ready to embark on a new journey.**

**Panzer vor!**


End file.
